strawberry_shorcake_berry_bitty_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Slipperyfish913/When High-Note helped Huckleberry.
I wanted to make another transcript based on High-Note. ---- (High-Note and Cherry take a ride through the countryside, Cherry is whooping while High-Note gallops) Cherry: Wow, this is so much fun! It feels great to do this again. (High-Note sees a red flag and neighs) Cherry: (Gasp) A red flag? (Pulls High-Note's reins, telling her to stop) Look, it's Huckleberry! Huckleberry: Aww mud pies, the engine's bust... again! (Dials a number) Hello? Roadside assistance? It's Huckleberry. Mechanic on phone: Hey Huck, does the Pup Mobile need towing again? Huckleberry: Afraid it does. I think I need the latest car engine in my Pup Mobile. Mechanic on phone: Yeah. Police Berrykin: Excuse me, what's going on here? Huckleberry: (Turns to the officer and then back to his phone) See you when the work's done, bye! (Ends call) Oh boy... (To the Police Berrykin): Hello officer, I was just calling a mechanic. Police Berrykin: Ah, broken down again? Huckleberry: Yep! Sure as night turns to day! Police Berrykin: Oh dear, seventh time this year. Huckleberry: (Hears High-Note neigh) Oh, was that a horse? Cherry (After climbing down from High-Note): Hey Huckleberry! (Grabs the reins) Huckleberry (To the officer): Mind if I talk to my friend? Police Berrykin: If you want to talk to your friend, go ahead, I will go on my way! Huckleberry: (To the Police Berrykin): Thanks officer! (To Cherry): (Turns to her and High-Note) Hey, Cherry! (Gasps) Wow! I never knew you did horseback riding! Cherry: Yeah, it was some sort of hobby. Huckleberry: Wow! (Looks at High-Note) I quite like the horse you're riding! Cherry: Thanks! (Pats High-Note) This is High-Note. (High-Note snorts happily) Huckleberry: Wow! Quite nice horse. Cherry: She is beautiful isn't she? Wanna stroke her mane? Huckleberry: Of course! (Strokes High-Note's mane) Cherry: She once lived at an academy, but sadly, it's no longer about. Huckleberry: How sad... So, how'd you find her? Cherry: Well, one day, when me and Strawberry were going on a picnic, we found High-Note, got her out of some vines she was tangled in, made sure her strength was up with a carrot and let a vet check her over. High-Note was fine, but she needed a new owner... Huckleberry: That owner being you? Cherry: (Chuckles) That's right. (Pats High-Note again, then she climbs back on) Now, I make time for her as well as Cinnapup! Cinnapup's been friends with her you know! (High-Note snorts happily) Huckleberry: Wow! Such a nice thing to do to make High-Note feel better. I think I need to get going if I want to get to Berry Bitty City. Cherry: Oh, I just thought, would you care for a ride? High-Note's offering. (High-Note does a head movement showing Huck a space on the saddle) Huckleberry: Hmm... Yeah, okay! Cherry: Okay, lift your right leg up! Huckleberry: Okay. (Lifts leg up) Cherry: Right, then grab my hand and I'll help you up! Then your legs can match their places gently by the sides of the saddle. Huckleberry: Oh! (Grabs her hand) Like this, Cherry? Cherry: (Giggles) You've got it! (Pulls him up onto High-Note's saddle and lets him put his legs by the sides) There you go! Now, hang on tight. Huckleberry: (Holds on tightly to Cherry's arms) Is High-Note going to go fast? Cherry: (Giggles) Yeah, you won't believe how fast she gallops! Huckleberry: Okay! ---- ---Galloping through the countyside---- Huckleberry: Whoa! You weren't kidding! High-Note IS really fast! Cherry: Didn't I tell you? Huckleberry: WHOO-HOO!!! Heads up, there's a rock up ahead. Cherry: Oh, the one High-Note jumped this morning! (High-Note jumps the rock, and arrives into Berry Bitty City) Huckleberry (As Cherry pulls the reins for the horse's stop command): Whoa! That was was so much fun! (Takes picture) (High-Note smiles, neighs happily and does a loop-de-loop flip, which Apple video taped) Apple: High-Note's got talent. Huckleberry: (Chuckles) Yeah she does! (To Cherry): Thanks, Cherry! Cherry (To Huck as he gets off): You're welcome, Huck. Huckleberry: High-Note's gallop speed is so amazing... I think she'd definatly win a race going that fast! Cherry: You think so? Huckleberry: I know so. End of transcript ---- Category:Blog posts